Naruto: Being Kazama Arashi
by Hichitsuki-hime
Summary: During his battle with Madara Naruto dies and wakes up in the past in his father's body. What will he do and how will it affect the world around him? Still has the Kyuubi in him. Will contain yaoi, meaning male / male pairings (maybe even a male harem). May have civilian bashing, maybe some slight Sasuke, Sakura bashing.
1. Prologue

**[Author's Note: My Harry Potter story hasn't been updated in a long time and has now hit a rather big road block. I will eventually get around to it, but right now it's stuck. This one is my first Naruto story, so I hope I'll do good =)]**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF ITS' CHARACTERS !**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Konoha slept peacefully as always, even as Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, fought against Madara once to save his village, his remaining friends and his own life. This was by far not their first clash, but Naruto had a feeling that one way or another there would not be another one. The son of the Yellow Flash fought hard, but for some reason he was getting tired much more quickly than usual. Something strange was going on and he had no idea what it was. When he cast his stronger jutsu, it felt like he tried to get the chakra not only from inside himself, but that made no sense… Over the years Naruto matured a lot, but when it came to academic understanding of the world around him, he was still as dumb as ever, which was why his wife, Hanabi, always went with him to important meetings and negotiations.

The ugly smirk on Madara's face only made matters worse, since it gave Naruto the very bad feeling that the immortal Uchiha knew exactly what was going on with him…

"Well, it turns out you still aren't in the ideal partnership with your demon, Uzumaki, if that wife of yours is the only mate you have…" – insert maniacal laughter here – "Or maybe it was that desperate desire of yours to convince yourself you're human…" – and another bout of sinister cackling here.

"Shut up, you freak!" – snarled Naruto, but instead of the fierce voice he always projected during battle, the Rokudaime Hokage sounded much like a cornered animal, than the warrior he was.

"Your Sakura refused to marry you, so you accepted the political marriage with the Hyuuga, only the young girl is not strong enough to successfully mate with a jinchuuriki, is she?" – gloated the Uchiha ancestor.

Naruto cursed rudely under his breath and resolved himself to ignore the maniac's taunting, especially since he didn't exactly understand what it was that Madara was hinting at.

"Shut your trap and fight, damn you!"

"As you wish, brat," – he cackled once again and the sound sent a shiver of fear through the blond. Faster than Naruto could see, the Uchiha appeared behind him and pain exploded in his chest.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki glanced down and saw that somehow the bastard managed to stick his sword through his chest.

While the blond tried to figure out how the hell Madara became that much faster, the Kyuubi pooled his chakra, getting ready to employ some drastic measures, since it was obvious that one way or another his vessel would die tonight and take him along for the one way ride. That was not something the biiju was willing to accept.

_'Hey, fox…'_ – whispered Naruto mentally, as he felt coldness seep through his body, knowing death was just a few steps ahead – _'I think this is the end…'_

**_'As if!'_** – snarled the Nine-Tailed Kitsune – **_'I'm not about to curl up and die like this!'_**

_'And just what exactly can you do about it?'_ – asked the blond. He knew his tenant pretty well, even if the fox was never friendly, it was still the only creature that was always with him and never abandoned him, even if that was not of the kitsune's choosing.

**_'You'll see…'_** – muttered the biiju ominously as he activated the technique.

In the outside world Uchiha Madara was busy gloating to himself, as he watched the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha die. Finally the blond stopped breathing and the Uchiha laughed maniacally, only to stop in mid-laugh. In front of his very eyes the body of the jinchuuriki glowed brightly with the biiju's chakra and then, when the light was at its' brightest, it disappeared. It didn't blow up or burn down. The body just disappeared. Madara blinked a couple of times, shook his head and went to Konoha. He did after all have a village to destroy.

* * *

**[End Note: **And that's it for the prologue. Not big, I know, but I hope you liked it none the less =)**]**


	2. Chapter 1

**[Author's Note: And here's the actual chapter one. I hope you like it =)]**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT DIFFERENCES =))  
**

**_'blah' -_** biiju mental speech;

_'blah'_ - thoughts & mental communication;

"blah" - regular talking;

**"blah"** - jutsu / letters;

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

The first thing that registered in Naruto's mind was pain… a lot of pain. With a quiet groan, the bond got to his feet and looked around. The forest was silent and there were clear signs of destruction everywhere. His last memory was of fighting Madara at the Valley of the Endand now he was in the forest, not too far away from the village. How he got there was a mystery he would have to figure out later, not he had to stop Madara.

**_'Damn, you sure are not that attentive, kit…'_** – snorted Kurama from inside Naruto's mind, but decided to let the brat figure things out for himself, he was more happy about the fact that he got to stay with his host, instead of merging with the Uzumaki Naruto that was only one day old right now. And maybe, the fox-youkai considered, now they would have the chance to actually bond as they should have, had the man not been so afraid of losing his humanity.

Naruto neared the gate and gaped. The people, the shinobi that he saw recovering after a brutal fight, were not the people he expected to see. Some were much younger than they were supposed to be, while others should have been dead.

_'What the fuck?!'_ – Mentally yelped the Rokudaime. While the years did him good in regards to his mental abilities, he was not the sharpest tool by far. He thought hard at his predicament and the fight he somehow managed to survive. He scratched the back of his head and paused. His hair should not be as long as the hair he felt and the texture was also a bit different. Warning bells rang in his mind and he decided to ask the one who would certainly know what was going on:

_'Kurama! What the heck happened?'_ – he called out to the demon fox, hoping to get a straight answer for once instead of the insults that now came automatically and he was sure were just a way for the fox to entertain himself.

**_'Now you're asking?!'_** – came the incredulous snort – **_'You're really slow sometimes, brat.'_**

A different person would become angry, but Naruto was too used to the way the fox behaved to pay the barbs any attention.

_'Maybe so,'_ – he responded – _'but that does not change the fact that I really need to figure this out and something tells me you had something to do with this…'_

**_'Oh alright…'_** – sighed the Kitsune – **_'As far as I can understand, we're in the past.'_**

_'Come again?'_ – said the Rokudaime calmly, sure he heard something wrong.

**_'We... are… in… the... past!'_** – growled the fox slowly, glaring at the blond – **_'And from the looks of things, you're no longer in your body.'_**

Now normally Naruto would not believe something like that, because he really never believed in the things the fox said, always thinking Kurama was just trying to break out of the seal. But his fight with Madara, especially the things the bastard Uchiha said, made him pause in his attempt to shout at the biiju.

_'You sure?'_ – he asked instead, his voice faint and now that he knew that he was not in his body, he could tell the slight difference in the voice.

**_'Pretty much,'_** – confirmed the demon fox – **_'your chest wound is no longer there, but the body has injuries that should not be there. From what I can see your chakra network is very well developed, though we won't know for sure until you fully recover.'_**

Naruto leaned against a tree and took a deep breath:

_'So I am in the past,'_ – repeated the Rokudaime Hokage – _'how do we figure out when exactly?'_

**_'If I'm right, and I most likely am,'_** – replied the fox, surprised that for once his host seemed to take his word for it instead of accusing him of lying – **_'this is the day you were born.'_**

_'Okay…'_ – drawled Naruto, feeling faint all of the sudden – _'I guess I should find a mirror or something…'_

Being careful not to be spotted by anyone, Naruto entered the village and looked into one of the windows that somehow remained unbroken. It was then that he received the shock of his life. If he was honest with himself this was probably even more shocking than realizing that he was a Jinchuuriki, because the face that stared at him from the window was the face he knew very well, yet never saw in actual life – the face of his father, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the man who gave his life to seal Kurama into him.

"Holly fuck…" – muttered Naruto – "this is certainly not what I was expecting…"

**_'Well, what are you going to do?'_** – Rumbled the kitsune in his mind – **_'Will you pretend to be him? Or will you go to the Old Man and tell him the truth?'_**

_'Well that is the question, isn't it?'_ – Chuckled Naruto bitterly, as he tried to consider his situation from different angles for once – _'See I'm pretty sure I can't pull of pretending to be my father. While in the Jutsu and power aspect I'm on the same level, or so Kakashi and Tsunade said, I know nothing about his personality. I think I'll go talk to the Sandaime and ask him for his input.' _

**_'Well, would you look at that?' _**– Cooed the giant fox patronizingly – **_'The brat actually made the right decision on his own. I'm so proud of you…'_**

_'Kurama… do shut up…'_ – snapped Naruto defensively and turned to make his way to the Hokage tower.

On his way there he made sure to use his special Henge to make his hair red and longer, in honor of his mother Kushina. That turned out to be a good thing, as he came across a lot of people who were stuck under rubble and even though he was no longer Hokage (or was it not yet?) he made sure to help as many people as he could, despite his own not fully healed injuries.

Finally he entered the tower and suddenly sensed Kyuubi's chakra nearby ( a/n: to avoid confusion the Kyuubi from the future will be Kurama, since he's nicer, and the other one can just be Kyuubi for now).

_'I think Sarutobi is about to tell people about my mini-me… think we should stop him?'_ – he asked the Fox. Naruto himself really wanted to save the boy from the unnecessary hatred, but he was not sure if that was the right choice to make.

**_'Do as you like, brat.'_** – Stated Kurama – **_'I too never understood why he informed them in the first place… We are here to change things, after all, might as well start early.'_**

"I suppose so…" – muttered Naruto as he walked in the direction he sensed the faint residue of the demon chakra from – "I would really like some time to sort through all this mess… My brain might just explode from all of this…"

**_'Brain,'_** – asked Kurama, clearly very shocked – **_'you actually have one of those?!'_**

_'Shut up already, you damn fur-ball!'_ – retorted Naruto, though there was no real anger in his voice.

* * *

**[End Note: And that's it for now. I hope it's good, so please let me know what you people think about it =)]**


End file.
